There are a wide variety of tools designed for picking up objects or manipulating objects from a distance. One common application for such tools is to pick-up debris or rubbish from ground etc. for subsequent disposal. An existing tool includes an elongate handle for allowing manipulation of an object without the need to bend over or to directly handle the object from a distance. Such tools may also be used in household applications for retrieval of objects from under the furniture or from high shelves, for changing light bulbs from recessed lighting fixtures. Further, individuals with physical disability that may impede their ability to bend over and reach the ground may use such tools. Other similar tool includes toy devices that operate in a similar manner and perform a similar function as a pick-up tool. The tools for picking up objects usually have a long arm and this increases the size of the tool. The pick up tool having long arm requires more storage space.
In light of above discussion, there exists need for a compact tool for picking the objects from a remote distance that is easy to store and carry.